


Forever

by stellarsapphic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff, as usual, lots of fluff, maggie proposes, sanvers being in love, soft!maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarsapphic/pseuds/stellarsapphic
Summary: In honor of the new sanvers pics with rings, I’ve thrown this together really quickly.After Alex proposes in the spur of the moment, Maggie makes it official and buys Alex a ring, proposing to her in her own way.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this is my first work on here!! so dont kill me if it sucks im not experienced at this at all im sorry in advance

Maggie walked through the jewelry store, scoping out the perfect ring for her perfect girlfriend. Well, I guess you could say fiancée, but the engagement wasn’t exactly official. 

“Hi, can I help you?” the woman behind the counter asked.

“I’m looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend.” Maggie responded.

The worker brought her to a selection of rings with all types of jewels that Maggie didn’t pay attention to (‘they’re just shiny rocks’) and she was unable to find the right ring. 

“This is our last display,” the worker said tiredly, after showing Maggie hundreds of other selections.

Maggie scouted the rings beneath the glass–some had stones too big, some too small, too complicated, too plain–until one caught her eye that was the perfect balance of size and complexity. 

“That one.” she said excitedly, pointing at the ring. The worker seemed relieved. It wasn’t too expensive, which she knew Alex would appreciate (she cares about the thought, not the value) but it had enough value to prove she cared without under or over doing it. It was the perfect ring. She realized that she’d need a ring for herself, and got the exact same one. Because who doesn’t love matching girlfriends?

Maggie exited the store with the rings in her hand and butterflies in her chest. She wanted to plan the best proposal for Alex. After living a life believing she ‘wasn’t built’ to be capable of love and to be loved, Maggie needed to prove to Alex how much she loved her. 

Maggie called Kara for help, and for her approval. Kara and Maggie have had their ups and downs but in the end, Kara can see how much Maggie has helped Alex and brought so much happiness into her life. They know they can rely on each other to protect Alex, so Kara gave Maggie her blessing.

———

Alex sat on the couch with Maggie asleep and her head in Alex’s lap. This was their usual late night position. Maggie twitched, her breathing became heavier, and she awoke with a jolt upwards. 

“Hey, babe, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Alex asked, concerned, as she rubber her hand on Maggie’s back.

Maggie took a few deep breaths and calmed down, scooting back and sitting in Alex’s lap. She slowly wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s body and curled her knees up to her chest, leaning her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“I dreamt of that day,” Maggie started, and Alex knew exactly what she was talking about–the day Alex was captured.

Alex kissed Maggie’s forehead, leaving her lips on her for a long time. Alex ran her hand through Maggie’s hair and then down her back, rubbing it to comfort her girlfriend.

She noticed a silent tear rolling down Maggie’s cheek. “Hey, look at me,” Alex started endearingly, and Maggie obliged, her wide, tear-filled eyes staring into Alex’s, “I love you, and I will always be here for you. We will never let them win. I know you and you don’t out up without a fight.”

“I-I just don’t wanna lose you,” Maggie replied. sniffling. Alex pulled Maggie into her chest tightly, and Maggie squeezed back, holding on like she’d never let go.

“You’re not gonna lose me, baby. I’m not going anywhere okay?”

Maggie nodded and sat up to wipe her eyes. She had a whole proposal planned for the following week but in her head she thought ‘fuck it’ and decided not to wait any longer.

She stood up, “Hold on,” she told Alex, pecking her lips before walking to where her purse was on the counter and rummaging through it to find the ring. Alex stared at her with a confused smile and Maggie told her to turn the other way.

Holding the box behind her back, Maggie walked back to the couch with a shy smile on her face. Alex looked up at her from the couch, raising her eyebrow, waiting for Maggie to do whatever she was going to do.

Maggie got down on one knee and Alex’s face melted with love and happiness. The detective rarely got nervous, but right now she had a lump in her throat.

Maggie swallowed her fear, took a deep breath, and started, “I wasn’t planning on doing this now, and I know you already sort-of-proposed, but it couldn’t wait. You taught me that life is too short, and I don’t want to spend the short life I have without you.”

“You’re right, you are pretty short,” Alex interjected with a shrug.

“Oh, shut up we’re having a moment,” Maggie continued, “I love you, Alexandra Danvers, I love you more than words could explain, and you are more than I could ask for in a woman. You know me, you get me, and you care so so much. You care for your sister, you care for the world, and you care for me. You are always there for me when I need you and you always know how to make me smile. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on and I will never get tired of waking up next to you. I’ve said this before but I’ll say it again–we have a lifetime of firsts ahead of us and I don’t ever want them to end. So, with that being said, will you marry me?”

Alex smiled ear to ear, tears flooding her eyes, and stood up to hug her girlfriend as tight as she could. “Yes.” she said softly into her fiancée’s ear. Alex pulled away to look at her girlfriend who was smiling widely, also tearing up.

“I love you.” Maggie repeated.

“I love you too.” Alex responded, still smiling as Maggie slid the ring onto Alex’s finger.

“Look,” Maggie said, holding out her left hand, “I got a matching one.” she said proudly.

Alex held Maggie’s hand, “You already put it on? How’d you know I’d say yes?”

“Oh please. You’re the one that proposed in the first place.”

Alex laughed as she cupped her hands around Maggie’s face, pulling their lips together as they both smiled into the kiss. Maggie snaked her arms around Alex’s waist, pulling her close so there was no space left between them. Their lips moved together and Maggie opened her mouth, her tongue begging for entrance. Alex parted her mouth and their tongues danced together as the couple proved their love. 

In that moment, there was nothing but pure love and happiness between the couple. The two could stay there for eternity.


End file.
